A World of Chances A Harry Styles One Shot
by 1DmyLovely
Summary: Harry and Avery were so in love. They were unstoppable, the perfect couple. After a downfall, and a breakup, 7 years later they meet again. Go along as they flashback on the life they had before the storm. This is their story.


"That's what Makes You Beautiful!"

The last note of our first hit song came from mine and 4 of my best friends mouths, just as it did 10 years ago. It's been years since we've sang that song together, and tonight, at our reunion, we sing it again with more passion than I've ever heard it.

Time goes by quickly, which we all realized when we saw each other again. We talked about the craze that we caused all over the world for almost 5 years straight. Our fame died down some, but of course, our lives stayed busy. For instance, Liam is married to none other than his sweetheart Danielle, with a beautiful baby boy. Zayn had done a small solo career, and enjoyed every second. Louis dabbled on producing, working with many artists, new and old. And Niall seems to have a new project left and right.

"Once again, lads… We did it" Liam smiled proudly as our joy overwhelmed us and we group hugged.

"Just like old times," Niall smiled wide, still the happy-go-lucky Irish boy everyone loves dearly.

But… it felt different this time. Sure it's years later but… something was missing.

It came to me.

I didn't have the dazzling blue eyes to find in the crowd.

Avery Diamond wasn't a normal girl. She had the wits, the charm, the eyes, the love. She was the love of my life, from before the start of my career, towards the end of the craze. She was there through every little speck. The fans respected and loved her, my family loved her, she was just a lovable person. Every night, I would have been able to look into the crowd and find her beautiful blue orbs staring back at me. They gave me a sense of calming, and put me at the top of my game ever night.

We thought we would be together forever. The long-distance and the fame got too much to handle. She left… she said goodbye. Kissed me one last time, and got on a plane home. That was the last time I ever saw her. I wanted more than anything to chase after her, but I couldn't let the fans down… I couldn't just leave. Something changes in me that day. I saw it, the guys saw it, the fans did too. But what do you expect when the person who brings out the best in you leaves… because of you?

Sure I've had plenty of girlfriends since then, one night stands, random hook ups… but nothing can compare to the love we shared. It was powerful; it was a one of a kind I let it go, which is one mistake I wish I had never made. Besides, it's been 7 years since I've seen her. I made myself believe that I was completely over her.

My mind starts to wander. I search the room, and my eyes rest on Liam and his wonderful family. Danielle and himself in each other's arms rested on the couch, while their baby boy, James, sits in his lap and plays with his necklace. Such a lucky man. He has the the lights of his eye. The beautiful love of his life, which I do not give him shit about for showing off, who wouldn't? To him, she is everything and he is still completely love struck just as he was 10 years ago. His eyes look up for a moment, and they catch mine. He smiles and puts his baby in his mothers lap and walks over to me.

"How you doing, Lad?" He says in the same voice as he had years ago.

"Just fine, Just admiring your family. You are one lucky guy" I say as a matter of fact. He nodded because he knew.

"Harry, what about you? I thinks its been months since we've actually had a whole conversation about what's going on. I don't know how you're doing?" He asks, turns to hear my answer.

"Oh, nothing. Same as ever" I answer, because it was true.

"Not a girl in site?" He asks very puzzled, and I let out a chuckle.

"No, no, no. Actually for a good two months! It's… different" We laugh together. He must have noticed a change, because he put his hand on my back, and asked,

"Harry, what's the matter? You've been weird all day" He says with a caring tone. I let out a sigh, knowing I can't hide it from Liam.

"She's on my mind again. This is the first show without her that I can remember. My instinct kicked in while we were performing, and I searched and searched. I didn't even know what I was looking for. I realized that it was her eyes. Which weren't in the crowd… But I wanted them to be. I really wanted them to be in the crowd." I say letting it all out. I'm too nervous to look in at his expression because I knew how ridiculous I sounded, talking about my ex of 7 years that I haven't seen since.

"Wow… Have you ever tried to find her, or get hold of her at least?" He asked. I sighed again, for what seemed like millionth time.

"No. I just feel like I missed that chance when I let her walk out of my life… and I didn't even try to get her to come back"

"Harry it's not too late. It will never be too late. Maybe she feels the exact same way and thinks you hate her? Or maybe she is still angry. But you know what? You will never know until you go and find out yourself"

"You know thanks for your help Liam, but I just can't. I don't have the-" I looked up to see a shocked look on the boys face, looking behind me.

"Liam? What's the matter-"

Before I could get an answer, a lovely, velvety, beautiful voice came from behind me. A voice that I woke up for every day no more than 7 years ago, a voice that I have been craving every day and every night.

"Hi Harry,"

Avery Diamond stood before me.


End file.
